You Have To Be Quiet
by Sinning-in-cowboy-boots
Summary: Harry Styles one-shot Harry and his girlfriend get each other off while they watch a movie with the boys.


A long, exasperated sigh left my lips as I plopped down on the couch, grabbing the blanket on the arm and throwing it over my body. The couch shifted as Harry took his place next to me, pulling me into his side and wrapping the excess of the blanket around him. "Honestly boys, just pick one" I grumbled, still partially hungover and slightly annoyed that it seemed that I was the only one that was capable of making a decision tonight. We were at Harry and Louis's flat and we may have had a little too much fun the night before, drinks were drank and fun was had by all… well most. Zayn was still feeling the blunt of his drinking decisions as he lay in the recliner, no doubt minutes away from sleep that he didn't get last night.

"Fine, you pick one then!" Louis exclaimed, shoving the two movies in front of my face.

"It's kind of a funny story" I said without a blink of an eye. Louis gave me a bit of a snooty look as he turned from me and went to put the DVD in. Niall hopped up and turned the lights off as everyone settled down in their respective spots. Harry and I were on the couch in the back, Louis sat down in the oversized chair off to our left and Niall took occupancy on the oversized bean bag chair in front of the coffee table. Liam was over at Danielle's so it was just the 5 of us tonight.

"What's El doing tonight Lou?" Harry questioned.

"She's got her cousin over, they're catching up I guess" he said, the sound a chip bag opening interrupting him slightly, of course Niall was eating.

The DVD menu came up and Louis pressed play, all of us resting back into our seats. I settled my head on Harry's shoulder and his right hand gripped my waist securely, the smell of his cologne intoxicating.

As the movie progressed, I found myself very bored. The feel of Harry's fingers on the skin of my hips between my sweatpants and shirt much more entertaining. However, with the presence of the three other boys I forced my mind to focus on the movie, Harry had other ideas.

His fingers slide underneath the fabric of my sweatpants and toyed with the lace band of the underwear I was wearing. "We have a movie night and you show up wearing lace underwear? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were planning on something else happening…?" he whispered eagerly into my ear. My tongue ran over my lips before I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Is it crime for a woman to wear lace underwear now?" I questioned quietly, my eyes still thoroughly focused on the movie.

"If that woman's my girlfriend… Yes. You don't wear those unless you're positive my eyes" he nipped lightly at my ear lobe as he spoke, "Or my hands will get to see or feel them".

"Well congratulations Harry, you felt them, now stop it! We aren't alone in case you haven't noticed."

I could feel his lips curve up into a smile as they were still pressed against my ear. My mind started on overdrive as I realized what that smirk meant. His hand pushed past my underwear and started drawing invisible patterns on the highest point of the inside of my thigh. He was dangerously close and I had to physically control my body from reacting to his touch. His lips kept busy as he gently sucked on the side of my neck, his fingers now pushed back underneath my thong and he slowly started to rub circles on my clit. I jumped slightly at his touch and his soft laugh rang through my ears.

"I know you to well, you play hard to get but you're actually begging me to touch you, like now. You said I should stop, yet you're so wet"

I dared not open my mouth, for fear I'd make a noise that would definitely draw the attention of the other boys to us. No, instead I kept my mouth in a tight line and squeezed my eyes shut as he increased the pressure on my clit.

"You're going to have to be quiet you know, wouldn't want anyone to know what we're doing back here" he spoke softly in my ear. I pulled my hand up his thigh at his words, giving the upper most part of his leg a good squeeze before I began to massage the muscle beneath my fingertips. I heard his sharp intake of breath and a small smile spread across my face. If he was going to tease me then I would give it right back to him.

I turned to make eye contact with him and as we did I slide my hand across his slowly hardening cock. "Yes you're going to have to be quiet Harry" I stated, a wicked grin adorning my features.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder as I heard Louis shift in his chair, Harry's finger stilling for a moment while soft snores came from our right as I realized Zayn had indeed fallen asleep. Harry relaxed, his finger picking up where it had left off as he leaned further into the couch, pulling me with him, and propped his feet up on the coffee table, obviously to help hide the movement of my hand on him. I shifted slightly, opening my legs a little more to give him better access, my heart thudding against my chest as the possibility of getting caught ran through my mind.

I slide my hand underneath his cut off sweat pants and I skimmed my fingertips across his underwear restrained cock, he raised his hips into my hand but I quickly pulled away, rubbing my fingers against his thigh instead. I repeated this action a few more times before he became fed up with my teasing. He slid his fingers down and roughly pushed two inside me. "You're such a fucking tease" he growled into my ear, earning a soft gasp from me in the process, my hand stilling all activity on his body. "So you know what I'm gonna do?" his fingers coming back up to rub hard against my clit, before plunging back inside me. My bottom lip was set firmly between my teeth, hard enough that I could taste the slight tang of blood in my mouth. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you want to scream," a slight 'tsk' followed, "too bad we're not alone". He pushed his lips against my neck, finding my weak spot almost instantly.

I quickly pulled my hand from underneath his shorts and reached across him, grabbing hold of his left wrist. He understood almost immediately what I wanted and placed his hand over my mouth. He pulled me tighter against his body, my head resting against his neck as he continued his attack on me, my body shaking from the pleasure, his hold against my mouth strong enough to envelope my moans.

I no longer had control over my body, the way I shook against his touch and how if his hand hadn't been over my mouth, I would be screaming. He knew exactly how to drive me crazy and the thrill of the chance at being caught had me slowly tightening around his fingers. I began pushing my hips against his fingers, chasing my orgasm. "Mmm you're close aren't you? Fuck, I wish you were tightening around my cock instead of my fingers" he purred into my ear, as he pulled his fingers out of me and instead focused all of his attention on my clit.

I pushed my hand between his legs and started forcefully rubbing my hand against his cock, his soft moans filling my ears as I knew he had to have been aching to be touched. My mind slowly became fuzzy and I squeezed my eyes shut before I came. My body pushed back against his as I rode it out, his fingers never stopping. I bit hard onto my lip knowing that the sound I would have let out would have left the confines of his hand.

The super sensitivity of my skin caused me to shake at his touch, he now just rubbed soft circles on my thigh but my body was still working its way down from the high. He dropped his left hand from my mouth when he knew I could be trusted to not make a noise, however a long exhale of breath did escape me. I glanced around us quickly, making sure that no one had picked up on the escapades happening underneath the blanket we were wrapped in.

I focused my attention back to him when I realized we were still going unnoticed, lazily rubbing my hand up against his clothed erection. I pulled up slightly and toyed with the waist of his pants before slipping my hand inside. I tugged the elastic of his underwear down so that his cock was now over his boxers but still underneath his shorts. A soft humming noise came from him and he rubbed his fingers over the bare skin of my hips, obviously enjoying the attention I was giving his hard length.

I worked my hand at a steady rhythm and started to use the pre cum that was gradually leaking from the head as a lubricant. I ran my fingers up the underside along the strong protruding vein and slipped up the slit, a soft moan leaving his lips as I did so. "Ah, that feels good" he whispered huskily in my ear, his tone laced with lust. I kept this up, knowing full well how much he enjoyed it, the pressure I applied increasing each time.

I pulled away slightly and glanced at him, his eyes were squeezed tightly together and his lip was set firmly between his teeth, doing a very good job at keeping him quiet. I spark of arousal shot through me and in that moment I wanted him to cum, and cum hard. I wrapped my hand back around him and twisted my grip as I pulled upwards, rubbing the head at the end before pulling back down and repeating. His hips rocked up hard into my hand at the new sensation and I could now hear how deep his breathing was.

"Ah p-please, Jade nnn- ungh not here. Not like this-" his words being swallowed by a moan that almost dared rip through his throat, he luckily bit down onto my neck in time to suppress it. He had asked me to stop, obviously not wanting to cum in his joggers but his body was urging me on. Deep breathing, hips rocking into my hand, bringing even further friction to his cock, and his grip tightening around me, no I wanted him to cum like this, like I had. But I decided to toy with him a bit.

My hand slowed down tremendously and my grip loosened, barely skimming the skin of his cock with my palm. "You want me to stop?" I asked quietly. As I turned to look at him, I couldn't help but notice how fuckable he looked right then, a slight line of sweat appearing at his hair line, curls sticking to it slightly, face screwed up in an effort to keep himself silent, chest raising and falling rapidly as I waited for his response.

I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to the hallow stop just below his ear, "Harry? Do you want me to stop?" he didn't register my words right away but as I went to pull my hand away, his left hand grabbed my wrist, keeping my hand underneath the band of his pants. "No, please don't stop, I'm so close". I smirked against his neck and knew he could feel it.

A soft groan left his lips when I wrapped my hand back around him, his head falling back into the couch cushions, his lips forming back into a tight line. I pulled my head away from his neck and watched as he neared his orgasm, my hand working fast against his cock, but I made sure his head got extra attention after every pull.

I loved watching him come undone, and it was even more satisfying to know that I was the one to do it. His body tensed and I could feel his cock twitch in my hand, his firm grip on my waist slipping down to my ass as I brought him off. I felt the hot liquid spill over onto my hand and noticed how the veins in his neck were brought to the surface. His teeth were sunk deep into his bottom lip and I knew he must have broken the skin.

His body began to relax and I pulled my hand away, wiping it on his joggers. His eyes slowly fluttered open and his gaze locked with mine, a lazy smile stretching across his lips. He reached his right hand up and wound his fingers into my hair, pulling me into a kiss.

"I need to change my shorts" he said against my lips, placing soft pecks intermittently on them. I laughed against him as I nodded, "Probably a good idea, maybe wait till the movie's over though" I offered. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked over at the other boys, Zayn was still asleep and judging from the snores that were pouring out from in front of us, Niall was as well. I glanced over at Louis and noticed he was definitely still awake.

I nudged Harry slightly to get his attention then nodded towards Lou, he looked extremely uncomfortable and I couldn't help but think that he had to know what we'd been doing. A laugh was pulled from Harry's lips as he looked at Louis. "You alright there Lou? Look a little tense…" he said, trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

Louis stood immediately and turned off the TV. "Yes I'm fantastic thank you, while these two fell asleep I had to listen to the two of you grope each other, and you're not as quiet as you think you are!" He exclaimed, seemingly very offended at what we had done. "I mean fuck Harry, you have a _bedroom_! Why don't you use it!" and with that he stormed off back to his room, the door slamming in his wake.

That was enough to wake the other two and Niall, still somewhat doey eyed looked back at us. "What's got Louis' panties in a bunch?" he asked. Harry finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess he didn't like the movie…" I trailed off.


End file.
